Those Eyes
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: Just a short story about Angel disliking her son, Shadow's eyes. Nothing spectacular.


Those Eyes

ElectricCircuslover: Sorry I haven't been doing much a lot of things have been happening in these past few months. I'm trying to get back into the fray little by little and I think doing this short story has helped me gain a little of my writing spirit, which I have seem to misplace at one time. My friend has that drawing done and the original version of it from the previous deal that I botched due to my overwhelming problems. I made it up to him and gave him a year subscription of DeviantArt for the drawing because I wasn't quite myself yet. Still sorta that way right now, but I need to bust a move or something because I absolutely HATE making people wait on me. Makes me feel even more like a failure. I'm going to try and focus more on fanfiction, because I'm giving DA too much of my time and I'm neglecting you and I shouldn't be doing that at all. Any ways, the links to the drawings are on my profile page, which I have to get around and update that too. I can't remember the last time I sat down and worked on it. It's a very large profile and it's 200 to 400 some kilobytes and 55 pages I think. Still, need to get that under wraps . Glad to be back.

This was a short story I wanted to write several years ago after *Trying to Live Dreams and Survive Nightmares* but I never got around to it for some reason. Probably writer's block or something, (which I don't get often unless I'm depressed), don't know. Though, I must say, this isn't all that great. This short story just doesn't feel right. I don't think I'm writing enough about the eyes in this short story. I don't know, I always feel I'm not doing good in something and people like it anyway. Don't quite understand that. Lack of self-esteem sucks. Blame my father and step-dad for that crap.

Disney owns Angel, but I own her middle and last name, Love Petals. I also own Shadow Aaron Petals, Stitchie Lee Petals, Spring Angelina Petals, Berrie Rose Petals, and Andy James Petals. Don't use them without my permission because I'm very territorial of my characters and I will gut you. Nah, just kidding. Just ask if you feel like you have an idea involving my characters on my stories and profile, blah, blah, blah. Just ask. I don't bite...hard anways way.

Try to enjoy it.

"I love all my children, the dearest thing in my life. Stitchie's caring attitude, Spring's lovable nature, Berrie's understanding sympathy, Andy's little jokes, and Shadow's smiling face area all the highlights of my life and I can go on if you want me too.

Love them very much I do, there's one thing I hate…And that's Shadow's eyes. I love my sweet son to death, but those eyes, oh I hate those eyes. They remind me of Shadow Stitch so much. You would think Shadow's apparent would remind me of that stupid ghost, but the only thing that does is those eyes.

They scare me at night, give me nightmares when I see them. Oh I hate those eyes. I love my son, but those eyes give me the creeps. He's woke me up dozens and dozens of times in the middle of the night, scared of the dark and what he believes hides within it. I'd wake up and those glowing, pupiless red eyes will be in front of my face. Of course I'm going to scream, I'm a afraid of the dark too and seeing those glowing eyes in front of me doesn't help the situation. In the end, I'm the one apologizing and he's the one sleeping on my bed. I don't mind it, Stitch gets annoyed, but I don't mind it at all. It's the eyes I hate.

Seeing Shadow's eyes make me feel bad too. When I look into them, I see sadness, a very deep sadness that doesn't seem to get any better. I've tried to help him, I really and truly have, but at times, I feel I'm not doing a good enough job to be called his mother. I get depressed too when I feel that way, but he looks sad all day and I wish I could help him even more, I really wish, but my dislike for those eyes are not helping him. I'm the blame for that feeling. He knows his eyes scare me at night, but he doesn't know that I hate them very much, but even knowing they scare me makes him feel bad. I just want to help him, but those eyes, those annoying and creepy eyes. How could something so important, such as eyes, be so troublesome?

They give me nightmares from time to time, surrounding me with the eeriness of being watched. I can't get them out of my head and it's not like they're hurting me, but those eyes creep me out. I just want to take them away, but I can't. Despite my disliking for Shadow's eyes, I love him. I'll always love him and give him the care he truly deserves. It's not his fault he looks like this. He wasn't even supposed to be created, but Shadow Stitch is a terrible person that won't stop unless I'm lying dead with my o'hana. But…I must thank him and Ghost Shadow, without them…I wouldn't have birthed Shadow.

If there was a way to make Shadow happy, I would do it in a heartbeat because he's the my everlasting world and I'll move Heaven and Earth to make that loving smile on his face happen. I love Shadow with all my heart. I love all my babies equally and my bugee bu for all eternity.


End file.
